


Dragon of the Den

by Zenith_Lux



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Vastyan Lore, Vastyan!OC, mild violence, pit fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_Lux/pseuds/Zenith_Lux
Summary: For years, Sett had always been the Boss. Ruler of his own domain and the man who could defeat anyone who dared challenge him. But when the daughter of one of his best fighters is revealed to be just like him, Sett begins to wonder if there's more to life after all. But his future is always at threat, and he may just have to choose between the title he's fought so hard to keep and the woman that's stolen his heart.
Relationships: Sett/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Another League fic! It's been... what a month or two now? I really enjoy writing these "short" stories, so I might do a few more. And, for whatever reason, I got locked into writing a Sett story and just... had to do it. So here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!

Aniya has always been fascinated by the underground pit fights of Ionia. Even when she was much younger, her father had brought her to watch the fighters against her mother’s wishes. At the time, it had been a learning experience, and although many people believe such a young girl should have been scared, Aniya was not. Violence was normal in their neighborhood. People died on a daily basis. At least here she could watch and learn how to defend herself. She began to understand what drove people to such desperation, and what eventually pushed her father to do the same. 

Now 21, Aniya spent much of her time near the pit, cheering her father on in silence from the back of the crowd. She always crawled up close to the ceiling, perched on ledges that probably shouldn’t be there. But no one ever noticed. Or, at the very least, no one ever cared. She was invisible in the bloodthirsty chaotic crowd, and that’s exactly what she wanted to be. 

She was certain that the Boss had seen her more than once, but he’d never confronted her. He, like the others, likely didn’t care. He was making money off of her, after all. She still paid her dues, even if she was only there for one event. 

Her father, Bassui, was a tall, muscular man who had trained for years for fights such as these. They called him the Dragon of the Den for the scales on parts of his skin and the flames he used in combat. He’d taken a break when she was born but was dragged back when her mother became ill. The Boss’ payments were fair, and Bassui’s victories were the only thing holding the family together. He was the reason Aniya didn’t have to toil hours away for meager wages in a sweatshop somewhere. 

Her father’s fight was the fifth one of the night, and Aniya had managed to sneak in just as the third one was ending. It was rare that losers escaped the pit alive, but some men, like her father, found creative ways to knock them out rather than outright kill them. The crowds still ate it up, and the shamed fighters rarely returned to the pit, but Aniya knew it was a lot more difficult than ending their lives. She’d heard stories of when her father wasn’t so kind. When his flames would charr a corpse beyond recognition. But he’d changed over the last few years, and Aniya had a feeling it was because of her. 

His opponent for the night was a long time fighter named Kaisho, an experienced martial artist who used poisoned daggers to subdue his target. Aniya exhaled a relieved breath. Kaisho’s poison was non-lethal. Win or lose her father would be safe. But losing now would end his career, and Aniya knew her father wasn’t ready for that. 

She glanced up from the pit as the two fighters prepared. As usual, the Boss - Sett she believed his name was, though she’d only heard it once or twice before - was on his makeshift throne surrounded by pretty women and hefty men. She’d heard of his takeover a few years prior, but she hadn’t been there to see it. Apparently he’d taken out a horde of men with only his fists, but Aniya didn’t know how true that story was. All that mattered was that he kept his promises to his fighters. He made more money than any of them ever would, but he’d never swindled her father. But Bassui never asked for more- something that had gotten quite a few people killed. 

A part of her wished she could introduce herself, but she didn’t know what she would actually do if she did. Clearly he had no use for a woman like her. 

Then, he looked up, golden eyes meeting with her own. For a moment, she could do nothing but stare. He was a well-built man - as were most of the renowned fighters- and wore a large wolf pelt with golden wolf heads on his chest. His dark purple jacket left his chest exposed, and his gray leggings tightened on every muscle. She couldn’t deny that he was a handsome man, but far, far out of her league. 

Then a whistle blew, drawing both of their attention away. Aniya was certain she was blushing now and pulled her hood a little further over her head. She was nobody here and she preferred to keep it that way. 

Finally, the fight began. Kaisho moved first, fast as the wind. But Bassui was ready, blocking a strike with the wrap of scales on his arm. The crowd cheered as the two broke into furious strikes. The sheath strapped to her back felt heavier with every strike. Bassui had given her his twin swords months ago after years of training. And she’d protested as he needed them more than her, but he just shook his head and said “and who would protect you if I could not?” 

She hadn’t argued after that, but it still weighed heavily on her mind every time she watched him fight. 

The flames came out faster than she expected. Bassui wrapped a tendril tight around Kaisho’s leg, yanking his feet out from under him. But Kaisho cut the tendril with his dagger, flipping back to his feet before he hit the ground. Aniya stared at the man’s sword, as shocked as her father. Bassui had fought many people before, but none of them had magic proofed their weapons. Enchanting a piece of a weapon cost a fortune, far more than an average pit fighter could pay. The crowd cheered his name as if the fight was already won. “Come on,” She whispered. “You got this. Don’t let him intimidate you.”

She saw her father take a deep breath, steadying himself before he launched forward. He slammed down on the ground, spewing fire in all directions. Kaisho slashed his swords forward, dispersing the flames. But Bassui was faster, ramming into the smaller man with the force of a raging bull. Fire swept through Bassui, knocking Kaisho against the wall. He recovered quickly, dodging a second attack and striking at Bassui’s arm. The cut was small, but Aniya could smell the blood.  _ No,  _ she thought. Not like this. Her father hadn’t lost in months. Surely this man wouldn’t be his downfall. 

A rising heat pulsed through her bloodstream. She clenched her hands, willing the fire back where it belonged. She would not reveal herself here. Not like this. 

When Bassui rose, his movements were much slower than before. The poison was fast-acting, and it only got worse when Kaisho landed a second strike. The crowd roared their approval as Bassui fell to his knees. Kaisho dove toward his neck. Aniya screamed. 

A wall of flames rose from the ground, surprising Kaisho enough to knock him away. Her father leaped to his feet, throwing both of his hands forward in a wide arc. Flames shot from them, slamming into Kaisho from both sides. The younger fighter stumbled back, his skin burned from the attack. Bassui shot forward and slammed his fist into Kaisho’s face. The man shot back into the wall, unconscious. 

For a moment, the crowd was silent. Then, a roar of excitement took over. Hundreds of men chanted his name.  _ Bassui. Bassui.  _ All Aniya could do was let go of the tension in her body and smile as the pitmaster raised her father’s hand in victory. 

_ It’s over.  _ She thought.  _ You did it again.  _

But her heart dropped when he saw his face. Her father looked sad… much sadder than a victorious man should have been. 

* * *

Sett was satisfied with that night’s gains, but he always was when the Dragon of the Den fought. It was staggering how many people voted against him despite all of his victories. Maybe it was his age. Maybe it was the fact that he was a Vastyan fighter, a rare breed nowadays. Maybe it was the ingenuity of other fighters. Kaisho had been clever with the magic sealing daggers, and other fighters had begun to use the flames against him. But again and again, Bassui came out on top. And Sett always made a fortune. And while he kept most of it to himself, he was feeling rather generous tonight. 

That and he was deeply curious about the woman that always seemed to appear when Bassui fought. Clearly they were related somehow. She was much younger than Bassui - maybe around Sett’s age- but she had always kept to the shadows, always wore a cloak. He only knew that she was a  _ she  _ at all from her voice; the occasional cheer or scream when her father was close to death. 

“Bassui!” He said as he hopped into the pit. A few people stopped to stare but were quickly ushered out by the rest of his men. 

“Boss,” Bassui said, clearly surprised. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You’ve impressed me,” Sett said. “How many men is that now? 10? 11?” It was a useless question. Sett knew the answer was 15. But the “mistake” made Bassui smile.

“Something like that,” He said. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Sett said with a dismissive wave. “I’m willing to give you a little extra for all your hard work if you’ll do me a favor.”

He wasn’t surprised when Bassui’s expression turned wary. “What kind of favor?”

Sett pointed to the girl who had yet to leave the back wall. He saw her surprise as she dropped to the ground and started to slink away. “I’d like to meet her.”

Bassui paused for a moment. Then, he turned and yelled, “Aniya!” The woman froze mid-step before turning toward him. Bassui beckoned to her. “The Boss wants to meet you.”

A number of surprised murmurs echoed from his men, but all Sett had to do was glare a single one of them down and they all went quiet. Most of the time, he liked that he put such fear into the people around him. Being in control was much better than not. But the look of fear in the woman’s eyes as she descended the steps made him groan internally. What did she think was going to happen? “Aniya, is it?” He said as she hopped the wall and descended into the pit.

“Yes... Sir?” She said. 

Another dismissive wave. “Call me Sett. But it’s the Boss if anyone else asks.”

She glanced at her father, but her posture straightened just a bit.  _ Good,  _ Sett thought as she pulled her hood off. Ivory hair fell to the side as she pulled the pony-tail over her shoulder. Her skin was a caramel color, only a few shades lighter than her father, but her eyes were fascinating - dragon slits just like Bassui’s. “Okay then, Sett,” She said as she crossed her arms and lifted her chin. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Gone was the anxiety she exuded just a few seconds prior. Now, she was confident and borderline brazen, her lips pressed in a tight line. “You don’t look very Vastyan to me,” Sett said.

Her lips tightened even more. “Neither do you.”

_ Fair,  _ He thought. “Half-Breed then.”

She glanced at her father again before her gaze flickered back to Sett’s. She shrugged. “I’ve taken more after my mother.” 

A small part of him didn’t believe her. But he didn’t bother pressing for information. If she wasn’t willing to tell him, that was her business. If he really wanted to know, he had his ways. “Enjoy the show?”

“It was okay,” She said. 

“I don’t see many women around here.”

She choked back what he assumed was a laugh. “Aside from the ones that wait at your beck and call?”

_ Definitely brazen,  _ He thought. Normally it would bother him, especially if one of his fighters dared to treat him so. But he found her intriguing. A half-Vastyan woman who frequented his pit? He didn’t know many others like him, and a part of him wondered if she’d faced the same scorn that he did. Maybe it was different for a woman like her. He was genuinely surprised she wasn’t using any magic to obscure her eyes. Not that he bothered. It had taken a while, but Sett was quite proud of who he was. Maybe she was the same. It probably helped that she was more human than Vastayan. “Here,” He said as he pulled a pouch from his belt. “Ryo will give you the rest just like always.” 

“Your generosity is greatly appreciated,” Bassui said as he bowed his head and took the extra coin. 

“See you next week,” Sett said. 

Bassui nodded. “Same as always.”

* * *

The next few days passed without much fanfare. As expected, Bassui slept for most of it, fighting off the remnants of the poison that slowly assaulted his system. She learned in one of his moments of clarity that he had been working on building immunity to said poison, fully aware that Kaisho would try to use it. Aniya didn’t remember any of this and wondered if he had done it all while she was away. 

But his sleep meant that she was responsible for retrieving food and her mother’s medicine, both things that required her to sneak through gang territory to make it to the marketplace and back. 

She left early that morning, as she’d learned from trips with her father that the gang members rarely attacked anyone before the sun had risen. Still, she kept to the main road, far enough from the buildings that she couldn’t be grabbed, but close enough that she wouldn’t get run over by a random carriage. It was the trip back that would cause her more trouble, but she would cross that bridge when she got to it. 

Her contact was a Vastyan man who ran a medicinal shop in the center of the marketplace. He was one of the few of his kind that left the forest by choice, unlike her father. He’d never given her a name, nor had she ever asked. He seemed happy enough with the title “Medicine Man” that a young child had given him one day when Aniya was in the store. 

“Aniya,” He said with a smile. “Here for the usual?”

“You know it,” She said as she placed the exact change on the counter. He swiped it up, not even bothering to count it, and pulled out a potion with her father’s name on it. She tucked it away in her bag with a quiet, “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” He said. “But that’s not all you want, right?”

Aniya paused, hand trailing over the hidden scales on her arm. She wasn’t sure how much longer her father was going to be asleep, and she was certain her glamour would wear off soon. “How did you know?”

The Medicine Man smiled as he reached for another potion. “I can see what others can’t, young Vastyan.”

“I’m not...” She paused, glancing at the potion. “I’m not like you.”

“But you’re more like your father than you know.”

That wasn’t true. 

She did know.

She knew very well. 

* * *

Sett had always had a soft spot for his mother. Not that anyone else knew it. Around the crowds and the fighters, he was the unfailing Boss; the man that no one dared to challenge without risking their lives. But at home, he was someone much different. To his mother, he was a man who built homes for orphans, schools for the downtrodden, and fixed other buildings for those that couldn’t. He was in charge of his own group of men, all hard workers, who went home to good families with lots of money and donations from Sett himself. 

His mother could never know the truth. Sett knew it would break her heart and that was the last thing he wanted. 

“Hey mom,” He said as he sat food down on the table. She smiled up at him as she spread out the two plates and silverware. 

“Another good day I hope?” She said. 

“As always,” He replied as he cut the loaf of bread. “Started a new project today?”

“Is that so?” She said. “What is it this time?”

“Another school,” Sett said. “A girl’s one this time.” His lies were never elaborate. They were a lot easier to maintain when they were simple and straight to the point. It helped that he knew almost everything that was happening in their part of the city. His mother rarely left home anyway, so she would never know. She would never see these “projects” that Sett worked on, nor would she ever speak to the actual workers that were. 

“My dear Settrigh,” She said with a smile as she began to make the sandwiches. “I'm so proud of you.”

It was far too easy to smile despite the deception, a fact that Sett was keenly aware of. “I told you I’d never let you down, ma.”

“Of course not,” She said with a quiet laugh. “And someday soon, I hope you’ll have another woman to impress.”

Sett blinked. Had this ever come up before? He didn’t think so. Admittedly, he had been distracted the last few days, and he supposed this was something his mother would start to worry about. And it didn’t sound like she was rushing him. Just… suggesting. “I’m perfectly happy here,” He said. “And who else is going to take care of you.”

“With everything you’ve given me, dear, I can take care of myself.”

“But…”

“It’s not a command,” She said. “Just a suggestion. Surely you’ve met a few.”

_ Technically,  _ he thought, surprised when his thoughts strayed to Aniya, and not the other girls he’d known for much longer. “I have,” He admitted. “But I don’t think they’re interested.” At least that one was a half-truth. The women that surrounded him did so because he was the Boss. Aniya was a wild card, one he wondered if he would ever meet again. 

“A friendship never hurt,” His mother said. “You do need to get out more.”

Sett bit back a laugh. “I get out enough.”

“But not with  _ friends,”  _ His mother said. “At least, not friends I’ve ever met.”

The Boss didn’t have friends. He had fighters, workers, and enemies. The Boss didn’t need friends. “I’m fine, Ma.” 

She shook her head. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy.”

The sound of broken glass caught his attention. He moved to the window, surveying the scene below. A group of men had gathered across the street- Craver’s, he noted - but a pane of glass had dropped on their heads. He could smell the blood, and realized that the glass came from a small supply left by builders on the roof for future installment. Behind them was a cloaked figure, bag in hand as they peered over the side. Craver’s men shouted a chorus of incomprehensible commands before chasing around to the other side of the building. The figure turned and ran, but not before her hood slipped from her head, and her ebony hair flowed out in a gust of the wind. 

“Is something wrong?” His mother said. 

“Some builders are having some trouble installing the windows,” Sett said. “I’m going to see if I can help them out.”

His mother smiled. “Always a good boy.”

He lightly kissed her forehead. “Always.”

* * *

Aniya knew the moment she got there that she had stepped into the wrong place. She had gotten lost on the way back, overwhelmed by the sheer number of people that flooded the marketplace far too early in the morning. She’d been lucky to pay for a few loaves of bread, much less a half-pound of meat. But she’d done it and fled, determined to get home before it got too late. 

Unfortunately, she had gone the wrong way and was now hopelessly lost in a part of the city she’d never been to before. And she was certain she was at least going in the right direction. But this was a gang area she wasn’t familiar with. And, more importantly, a gang boss her father had never warned her about. And already she had attracted a growing pack of leather-clad men that unsuccessfully tried to hide the fact that they had been following her since she left the marketplace. 

She had to get out.  _ Now.  _

But where could she go?

She moved a bit faster but stopped short of running. She didn’t want to make it obvious that she had noticed them, nor did she want them to really give chase. She was weighed down by the food in her bag and likely wouldn’t make it far in a foot race. No, she needed to be smarter than that. She’d already scouted the rooftops and casually peered into a few alleyways. Nearly every building had a ladder system of some kind, and most were so close she could probably traverse them with ease. But she’d have to find a way to stop her pursuers long enough for her to get back to the right path. As long as she found her way across the other border, no one would dare chase her. 

_ The pit…  _

Was it safer to go there? Doubtful. Sett and the rest of the fighters likely wouldn’t give a damn about her safety. And since it was technically in a neutral part of the city, her pursuers would have no problems catching up. No, she had to get home and quickly.

She turned down the next alleyway and pulled on a small fraction of her magic, She scaled the ladder with astounding speed before using enough flames to melt the top, dropping the ladder on the heads of a few men that had tried to follow her. Beside her were panes of glass - lucky for her - and she quickly pushed one off the roof. She heard the men scream, followed by a loud shatter. She winced, glancing down. No one had died, thankfully, but there was plenty of blood. An unfortunate consequence of her own stupidity. If anything, she felt worse for the people who had to go without a window for an extended period of time. 

But this was not the time to think about that. 

She turned and fled, hopping from rooftop to rooftop as smoothly as possible. Her breaths were slow and steady, fueled by the Vastyan magic that she had spent years perfecting. She could do this. She could get away. It was as easy as…

She screamed as a man leaped from a side roof, tackling her before she had a chance to react. Aniya hit the ground hard, stars filling her vision as she tried to get back on her feet. He pinned her down, snarling like a wild animal. She fought back, freeing herself to swipe at his cheek. The resounding smack echoed through the streets, and blood splattered her clothes in the wake of claws he couldn’t see. She smacked her knee into his groin, finally gaining enough leverage to slip out of his grasp and run. But only two rooftops away, she found herself staring over nothing but an alleyway. 

“Half-breed bitch,” The man said as he landed on the final roof. “Carver’s gonna be thrilled to have a new toy.”

Aniya glanced down just as the men were filling the street. Ten had gathered now, all cheering for Azen - the man who, she assumed, was standing in front of her. She definitely couldn’t fight all of  _ them _ . She wasn’t even sure she could fight this Azen character either. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t give her much of a choice. She dove out of the way, dropping her bag as she rolled to her feet. But Azen moved just as fast, swiping his arm out toward her chest. She slipped out of his grasp, grabbing the swords on her back. She was confident with them, but she never thought she’d be using them so soon.

But the man just laughed. “So the bitch has claws.”

She flinched, glancing at her hands. The scales had appeared, snaking up under her jacket and along her spine. Aniya always felt them, as they were a bit heavy on her skin, but she’d never been in a situation where she lost control of the magic hiding them. But right now it didn’t matter. They’d already sensed who she was. Maybe Azen himself was a Vastayn. She couldn’t tell through his thick, zipper covered coat and baggy leather pants. 

He lunged again, swiping at her neck. She pulled back and slashed her blades forward. He darted away, diving once again. She twirled to the side, slashing at his arms. But Azen didn't seem to care, rolling to his feet and charging at her again. 

Except this time, it was another body that slammed into him. Aniya could only stare as the red-haired, fur-clad man quite literally launched off the roof. She rushed to the edge just in time to see him slam the man into the ground, knocking down quite a few men in the process. Azen didn't get up, but her savior did, and she recognized him immediately. 

"Sett?" 

He punched his fist into his hand and the remaining men scattered. "You should be more careful around here." 

"Is he…?" 

Sett glanced down at the bodies around him. "Dead? Not yet." He shrugged as he looked back up at her. "Carver's not going to be too happy." 

"Because they didn't catch me?" 

"Because they messed with the Boss." He scaled the wall as if it were child's play, pulling himself up to meet her. She quickly pulled her sleeves down over her scales, praying that the claws wouldn’t show. "Now what's a pretty girl like you doing around here?" He said.

She scowled at him. "Trying to get home." 

"You live here?" 

"Not quite," She reached for her bag and froze. "No," She said as panic rose in her throat. Liquid spilled through the bag, staining the rooftop. She rushed to it, ripping the zipper open, only to find everything inside coated with her mother's medicine. "No!" 

"What is it?" 

She hesitated, before sighing in frustration. "Everything’s ruined." 

Sett moved a bit closer. "Medicine?" 

"It's for my mom," she said. "And now…” She sniffled, “it's all…" 

"Your mother?" 

She looked up at him, genuinely surprised at how concerned he sounded. "Yeah," She said. "She's been suffering for a while… This medicine is all that helps with the pain. And I…" She looked away, fighting back tears. 

"Take me to the shop." 

"What?" 

"Wherever you get your medicine," he said. "Take me there, and I'll make sure you get home before nightfall."


	2. PART TWO

Her father’s next few fights went by without a hitch, and it seemed the public opinion of the Dragon of the Den was becoming more favorable by the day. The more Aniya listened in on the betting, the more proud she was of her father. After months of being the underdog that everyone expected to lose, Bassui was finally becoming a figure they all expected to win. 

And now, for the third time in a row, a random member of Sett’s crew found her in the crowd and handed her a single bottle - her mother’s medicine. She never told her father where she was getting it from, and always made sure to pretend to pick it up when she was sent out for food. But she was incredibly grateful for the guarantee, even if she wasn’t sure why Sett was being so kind. He never broke his intimidating Boss persona to approach her himself, nor did she expect him to. 

Yet, Aniya couldn’t help but wish she could meet him again outside of the pit. 

So, on a complete whim, she decided to head back to the same building site where he’d found her once before. 

It was a terrible idea, and she knew that, but this time she had a plan. She scaled to the roof as quickly as possible and early in the morning. The few men she did see avoided her, adding further credence to the idea that nobody dared mess with anyone the Boss deemed worthy of protecting. The builders had moved on to another building, so all she had to do was sit close to the edge with a book she’d brought to pass the time and wait. 

And just as she thought she might have simply gotten lucky the day he found her, Sett stepped out into the street. 

“After all that happened last time,” He said. “You’ve come back?”

She snapped her book closed and smiled at him. “Had to meet my knight in fuzzy armor away from all of his minions.”

Sett rolled his eyes and disappeared around the other side of the building. Odd. She knew the ladder hadn’t been replaced yet, and nobody lived in this building. He could have easily scaled the front of it, so why go to such great lengths to hide? “You’re lucky Ma is asleep,” He said as he landed on the rooftop. “Or you’d be in a lot of trouble.”

“Why me?” She said. 

He paused for a moment, arms crossed as he pondered… something. She simply waited, hoping that her anxiety didn’t show on her face. Finally, he sat down beside her. “If I tell you,” He said, his voice low. “You don’t tell anyone, ya hear?”

“Of course not,” She said. “Vastyan honor.” 

He snorted. “That doesn’t mean much.”

“It does between us.”

He locked eyes with her for a long moment. Then, he sighed and looked across the street. “Ma doesn’t know what I do.”

For whatever reason, Aniya wasn’t surprised. She couldn’t imagine how that conversation would even start. “My father tried to keep his fights from me until I was too old for him to hide it,” She said with a shrug.

“It’s different with Ma,” Sett said. “She  _ can’t  _ find out. I’ve done a lot to ensure she doesn’t.” He glared at her, but it was light. “And I ain’t having some nosy girl ruin that, ya hear me?”

“Vastyan honor,” She said again. 

He huffed in something that might have been an agreement, but he didn’t argue any more than that. “Besides,” He said. “I have something on you, too.”

Her eyebrow shot up even though her heart dropped into her stomach. “And what would that be?” 

“You told me you don’t take after your old man,” Sett said. “But don’t think I didn’t see those scales.”

Aniya bit her lip, looking away. “What does it matter?”

“It means you lied to me.”

She sucked in a sharp breath, but exhaled to keep her cool. “I wasn’t lying to  _ you  _ in particular. It’s what I tell everyone.” She scratched at her wrists without thinking, feeling the invisible ridges under her fingers. “The truth is too uncomfortable.”

Sett shrugged, his gaze returning to normal. “Who am I to judge? If you wanna hide it, that’s your choice.”

Aniya hesitated. “People wouldn’t work with me if they knew.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” 

“It’s hard on you too, isn’t it?”

“Not anymore,” Sett said. “People don’t…”

“Cross the Boss,” She finished with a playful smirk. “Or so I’ve heard.”

He snorted, far more relaxed than she expected. Most of the time, he was rigid as a board, sitting straight in his throne and glaring at anyone who came close. But with her, he was leaning back on his hands, gaze locked on the sky. It wasn’t that she expected him to be  _ mean  _ or something. He wouldn’t have saved her if he was the same person he was in the pit. But she did expect… something else. 

“How much?” He said. 

She blinked. “What?”

“How much do you take after him?”

She sighed. “A lot more than I show.”

“So more scales?”

After a moment of hesitation, she held out her hand. “I wouldn’t grab the fingers but… feel free to…” She trailed off, blushing. “The glamour only hides it.”

He watched her for a moment before his hand found her own. He whistled, his fingers trailing over her own and up onto her claws that stretched a few inches beyond her human fingernails. “That glamour is impressive.”

“There’s a lot more where that comes from,” She muttered, pulling away as she stared down at the street. “I got unlucky with the whole “half-breed” thing.”

“You know what they used to call me, right?” Sett said. 

She glanced back at him. “I wasn’t a big part of the fights before you took over.” 

“The Beast-Boy Bastard,” He said, seeming to bite off every word. 

“But why?” She asked. “I mean… apart from the ears you look very… human.” 

“But I’m not,” He said. “And that’s all that matters around here.”

She looked away.  _ Of course,  _ she thought. She knew that better than anyone. Hiding her scales had helped, yes, but travelling into the forest was impossible. Vastyans hated her, while humans who knew her father thought her strange. She was lucky that he was so well known, or she doubted she’d be able to do anything in normal society. “So you became the Boss.”

“And I’ve stayed in control ever since,” He said. 

“But you’re not that much older than me.”

“Oh?” He said. “You’ve never mentioned your age.”

“21.” 

“Then yeah,” Sett said. “I ain’t that much older than ya.”

“Settrigh?” A voice called from a nearby window.

He winced with an awkward laugh. Aniya raised an eyebrow, “Full name?”

“Nobody needs to know that either.”

She smiled. “Vastyan honor.” 

* * *

As Aniya’s visits became more frequent, Sett realized she was becoming a distraction. His thoughts often wandered during the more boring fights, wishing he could find her in her usual perch. He no longer relished the empty attention of the other women, sending them off to rile up the crowds, or his own men when they seemed equally distracted. And Sett had no issues keeping his outside appearance. He’d perfected it over the last three years, and no distraction would break him of that. But he no longer met with the fighters- they didn’t usually want his attention anyway - no longer took offers of alcohol from his already drunk men. He’d threatened the few that tried to use his distraction against him, shutting them up with either harsh words or his fists. But those guys were few and far between. No one was quite brazen enough anymore to mess with him. They had all learned. 

Some nights, all he could think about was what he wanted to say to her. 

It was starting to drive him a little mad. 

And unfortunately for him, his mother had begun to take notice. 

“Her visits are going well I hope?” She said one day out of the blue nearly causing him to choke on his breakfast. 

“I don’t know what you’re…” He trailed off as his mother laughed. Defeated, Sett started again. “They’re going fine.”

“I’d love to meet her,” His mother said as she wistfully stared out the window. “She looks quite beautiful from a distance.”

“Maybe soon,” Sett said carefully. He didn’t want to disappoint his mother, but he also wasn’t sure he was ready for that step. He’d warned Aniya not to tell his mother, but he didn’t know what she’d be like under pressure. What if she couldn’t come up with lies as quickly as him? What if his mother read her like a book? Everything would come undone before his eyes, and the one person he cared about more than any other would despise him. 

No… he couldn’t risk that.

“Then why don’t you take her somewhere else at least?” His mother said. “I only ever see you up on that roof.”

“We’ve gone a few places,” He said. As if being in the general vicinity of each other once a week while her father fought in the pit counted. Sett had never once considered taking her anywhere else. He was well known among the underworld, which did translate into some notoriety in the good parts of town too. So a traditional “date” or whatever his mother wanted to call it wouldn’t be quite so simple.

“So what do you have in common?”

Sett froze, caught in a lie he couldn’t formulate. “I… I don’t…” Then, he paused. There was one thing. One truth that he wasn’t quite sure how his mother would react to. But as she waited there, staring at him expectantly, he knew he had to tell it. “Her father is Vastayan,” He said. His mother’s eyes widened, and he continued, “And her mother is a human.”

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then, his mother broke into the biggest smile he’d ever seen. She reached out and yanked him to her chest, laughing with glee. “You found someone else!” She said as she pulled away and kissed his cheek.

Sett blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. “I… suppose I have.”

“What does she look like?”

“She’s different than me,” Sett said. “She has scales and claws…. But she doesn’t show them. I think she’s too afraid.”

His mother nodded. “A half-vastayan with features like that… she must be terrified in the city.”

“But she doesn’t need the glamour,” Sett said quickly. “She’s…”  _ Beautiful  _ came to mind. He wasn’t sure why it was so hard to say it. 

His mother patted his cheek. “Maybe you can show her she doesn’t have to be… just like you aren’t any more.”

“Ma…”

“I’m happy for you,” She said. “And don’t be afraid to bring her home. I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Sett chuckled. “I don’t doubt it.” 

* * *

The more time Aniya spent with Sett, the more she wondered if she should show him the truth.

It had been gnawing at her heart for weeks, and her scales felt heavier by the day. She’d kept up her glamour - she couldn’t exactly walk into the marketplace looking like  _ that -  _ but she wondered if maybe, just maybe, she didn’t have to hide around him. 

That thought alone terrified her. It was difficult sometimes for her to look at  _ herself.  _ As much as she wished she had taken after her mother, her father’s vastyan genes had taken hold, covering most of her body in dark scales that she’d only recently grown into. Her father had told her she probably wouldn’t age much from this point. He’d also told her she would get used to it one day. That she shouldn’t worry so much.

But she did.

She worried a lot. 

“You’re distracted today,” Her father said

Aniya blinked as she realized her father hadn’t moved in a few minutes. His arms were crossed, but he had a light smile on his face. She glanced at her swords before sighing and putting them away. “Sorry,” She said. “I have a lot on my mind.”

“You’ve had a lot on your mind for a few days now,”

She nodded. No use in hiding things from her father. “I’ve still been training.”

“I know,” He said. “But I think we’re done for the day.” He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “What’s on your mind, little drake?” She flinched, looking away. Her father had been calling her that for years, but it had never bothered her as much as it did today. Clearly, he noticed. “You’re thinking of your scales again.”

“I met someone,” She rushed out before meeting his gaze. Her father nodded, urging her to continue. “But I’m afraid.”

“Of showing yourself?”

She nodded. “I don’t know… what he’ll think.”

“Do you remember what your mother said to me when we first met?”

Aniya smiled. Her father had told her this story time and time again. “She called you beautiful.”

“And I thought she was crazy,” Her father said. “What human would look at me and think I was  _ beautiful?”  _ He laughed. “She could have at least called me handsome.”

“But I have more scales than you.”

“And that’s normal for the women,” He said. “And you  _ are _ beautiful, little drake. Don’t doubt yourself.”

“So I should show him,” She said. 

“Only if you want to,” He said. “But if he can’t accept you for who you are, would you ever really be happy with him?”

She paused, glancing up at the horizon. She imagined Sett there, smiling and bouncing on his toes as he always did when he got excited. She wasn’t even sure that he noticed it. But  _ she  _ certainly had. Aniya noticed everything.

“No,” She said softly. “No I wouldn’t be.”

* * *

Aniya didn’t get a chance to meet with Sett again before her father’s next fight. She hadn’t been avoiding him, per say, but she also hadn’t gone out of her way to find him. She hadn’t quite figured out how to approach him yet. But when she settled in her usual perch at the pit, she didn’t miss the way his eyes landed on her. She met his gaze, mouthing a silent “I’m sorry.” She saw a small nod and breathed a sigh of relief. He forgave her.

Maybe. 

Tonight was the fight she’d been dreading the most. Her father’s opponent, Ivar, was notorious for killing his opponents in gruesome ways. And while he wasn’t the first murderous fighter her father had beat, he was the most aggressive. His axe was permanently stained with the blood of those he’d killed, and the man himself was a hulking beast of hair and muscle. 

“Bassui!” Ivar shouted as he entered the arena. “I hope you’re ready! For tonight, you will breathe your last breath.”

The crowd erupted in a mix of boos and cheers. Aniya stiffened as some began to chant the killer’s name.  _ Ivar. Ivar. Ivar.  _ Others joined in for her father.  _ Bassui. Bassui.  _ It was impossibly loud tonight, and she could tell the pressure was already getting to her father. He was standing tall as always, his scales shimmering in the flame light. But she could see that his muscles had gone rigid. He was  _ scared,  _ and that worried her more than anything. 

“Let the fight begin!” The announcer shouted, even though the roar of the crowd drowned him out. Ivar swung first, spinning across the arena like a wild tornado. Bassui leapt out of the way, throwing a wide arc of flames. Ivar dove right through them and swung down. Her father dodged back and swung for Ivar’s head. Ivar dodged under and swung at his ankles. Bassui jumped it and slammed down. Fire erupted from his feat. Ivar dodged back. The two danced around each other for ages, neither making a mark. Aniya couldn’t look away. Her father’s movements were elegant. Ivar’s were wild and unpredictable. They couldn’t have been any more different. 

But slowly- very slowly- Ivar began to take the lead. His swings began to slip through, slicing Bassui’s arms and legs. Ivar found a light hit to her father’s stomach, followed by a wide arc that knocked him off his feet. Half the crowd gasped. The other half cheered. Aniya’s heart sunk. “Come on,” She whispered. “Get up.” 

He did, fighting back as hard as he could. But another smack with the broad side of Ivar’s axe knocked Bassui off his feet again. “Easiest fight of my life,” Ivar said as he drew his blade back.

“Get up!” She yelled, but her voice was lost in the crowd. 

_ Father! _

Her brain shut off. Her body moved before she could stop it. Aniya rushed from her spot, leaping into the arena. She threw her swords up, blocking the axe just before it reached her father’s neck. The crowd erupted into angry cries. She pushed Ivar back, pushing him off balance before she swung forward knocking him clean off his feet. 

“Aniya,” her father whispered. “What have you done?”

She didn’t know, but she was frozen in the pit as the crowd screamed for her removal. But Ivar just laughed as he stood up. “So it’s true,” He said. “Bassui has a half-breed bitch.” 

Aniya’s eyes narrowed, but she didn’t respond. She saw Sett’s shoulder’s stiffen in the corner of her eye, but she didn’t look at him either. She couldn’t give anything away, and she couldn’t let her guard down. Ivar placed his axe on his shoulder, grinning at her. “So you’re here to take your daddy’s place?” He spun around to face the crowd. “What do y'all say? Should I put them both in the ground?”

The crowd's anger erupted into chaos. 

_ Kill them!  _

_ Kill the bitch!  _

_ Make her pay!  _

Ivar brandished his axe and grinned at her. “Looks like we’re all in agreement.”

He charged forward. She flipped over a swing, swiping at his back. He spun around, blocking one blade. The other nicked his arm, but it wasn’t nearly enough. “You’ll die here,” He said. “Or maybe I should kill your pops first. Which would you prefer?”

Aniya pushed back and spun away. The second time he charged, she flipped over his head. One blade sliced through his shirt. The other landed a blow on his back. It was clumsy, but it was enough to startle him. She pushed forward, swinging her swords as fast as possible. He blocked one after another, but she was faster, stabbing one sword into his stomach before pulling away. But the wounds did nothing, as he shot back toward her. Instead of swing, he slammed right into her. Aniya shot into the wall with a loud thud. A crack echoed in her head, but she wasn’t sure what was broken. 

Ivar laughed. “Pathetic,” He raised his axe. “Goodbye little half-breed.”

Bassui appeared, blocking the swing with his arms. His scales took the brunt, but the blade cut into the skin that wasn’t covered. The crowd’s fervor only increased. Sett was on his feet, but Aniya couldn’t read his expression. “Leave my daughter alone,” Bassui said through gritted teeth.

“She’s the one that jumped in here,” Ivar said. “Maybe you should have taught her better.” He pulled his axe away and kicked Bassui in the gut. Her father fell as Ivar kicked him again, knocking him onto his back. 

“Father!” Aniya yelled, struggling to her feet. 

“Don’t worry,” Ivar said. “I’m coming for you next.”

And as he swung for her father’s neck, something deep within her cracked. 

With a roar of anger, she launched herself into Ivar. As they collided, fire burst in all directions. The crowd's roars turned to screams as it engulfed the arena. Aniya swung with all her might, slicing through his chest. Flames formed with every strike, knocking him further and further back. It burned through her clothes. Destroyed her glamour. But she didn’t care. She kept going. Again and again. She burned his skin. Cut his body. Sliced through whatever she could reach. Flames towered over her, shifting from orange to a deep red. 

She was going to kill him.

She didn’t care.

_ I don’t care. _

“Aniya!” 

Sett’s voice snapped her back to reality. Ivar collapsed, his axe dropped to his side. She stared at his charred flesh before shifting to her own hands, horrified. Her dark scales were like scars; symbols of her fragile control. She couldn’t look up. She couldn’t look at him. Shame wracked her body as the crowd’s sudden silence consumed her. 

Her father’s hand found her shoulder. “It’s alright, Aniya,” He said as he pulled her close. He held his hand out and the flames began to disappear. “It’s alright, little drake. It’s over.”

But she just stood there, frozen in shock. 

The crowd began to cheer. She didn’t want to hear them.

_ This is… me. _

_ I’m… _

_ I’m a monster.  _


	3. PART THREE

It was three weeks before Sett saw Aniya again, and every day felt like a knife to his heart. 

“Is she alright?” His mother asked him one day. “I haven’t seen you two together in awhile.”

“As far as I know,” Sett said. “Family issues.”

And he didn’t think he was wrong. Bassui had yet to return to the pit, nor did Sett think he ever would. The crowd wouldn’t want the Dragon of the Den. They’d want his daughter, the woman who had nearly killed one of his most experienced fighters in a fit of rage unmatched by any other. 

But Sett wasn’t afraid of her. He would never be afraid of her. 

He wanted to help.

He just didn’t know how. 

Then, one day, he caught a break. For early in the morning, on the rooftop where they always met, was Bassui. 

At first, Sett wasn’t sure what to do. How had her father found out about their spot? Was Aniya okay? Did he go out there as the Boss or as the person Aniya had come to know? 

“He’s someone important, isn’t he?” His mother said. 

“Her father,” Sett said. 

“Then go,” His mother said with a gentle push. “You want to see her again, don’t you?”

“He may not let me,”

“Then you can let her go.”

Finally, Sett found his way to the rooftop and approached Bassui with his usual bravado. “It’s a rare sight seeing a man like you in broad daylight.”

“One could say the same about you,” Bassui said. “Please forgive this intrusion. But I need…” He paused, then sighed. “I need your help.”

“It’s even rarer to have someone ask me for help,” Sett said. 

“I have no doubt,” Bassui said. “But I don’t know who else to go to.” He looked up at the sky. “Aniya is… hurting. She hasn’t left the house in weeks. I’ve been trying to pull her out of it… trying to tell her it’s okay. But she’s just…” He closed his eyes and a small tear slipped down his cheek. “She’s mentally checked out. She needs someone… someone who cares for her.” He let out a shuddery breath as he faced Sett again. “And I hope I’m not wrong.”

“Did she tell you?”

Bassui nodded. “Last night she finally did. I wanted to find whoever she’d been visiting before all of this.” He paused again. “Imagine my surprise.” He shook his head. “But it doesn’t matter to me. If anyone understands what she’s going through, it’s you.”

“Has anything else happened?”

“She broke her wrist in the fight, but it’s mostly healed now. She’s also been threatened on numerous occasions,” Bassui admitted. “People are upset that she ruined the fight. Ruined their bids. Stole their money. So on and so forth. Our home’s the only place she’s safe.”

Sett frowned. Ivar had challenged her directly, so he’d upheld the bidding. It didn’t surprise him that some of the more… zealous men would seek her out. “What do you need me to do?”

“She wanted to show you who she was,” Bassui said. “But she was scared.”

“Scared?”

“She’s afraid of herself,” Bassui said. “Now more than ever.”

“I’m not afraid of her,” Sett said. 

“My hope is you understand her when no one else can.”

Sett paused. He  _ did  _ understand. He understood more than anyone else would. He’d dealt with the hatred and scorn for years. He’d had to fight for his place in the pit. Risked everything to become the Boss, all while lying to his mother. And he’d maintained it for just as long as he fought. He’d long given up hope that his father would return. Now, it was all about keeping the power he’d gained. 

But Aniya…

“Do you think you could get her to leave the house?” Sett said. “No one will mess with me.”

Bassui nodded. “There’s land nearby that our medicine trader lives on. A part of the forest that no one ever visits. We used to train there almost every day, but lately…” He shook his head. “I think she’ll go there, but I’m not sure what she’ll do if she sees you.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Sett said. “I’ll do what I can.”

Bassui nodded in relief. “Thank you.”

* * *

Aniya was lost, confused, and hurting. But she didn’t know how to fix it. Didn’t even know where to begin.

How did someone accept the things that she did?

“Ivar’s alive,” Her father had told her a few days after the fight. “Injured, but alive.”

She hadn’t responded then, and she didn’t know what to say now. 

Today, she was sitting with her mother who had fallen asleep hours before. Her condition had only worsened in the recent weeks, and Aniya blamed herself. If she hadn’t interrupted that fight…

Then what?

Bassui would be dead. 

Tears filled the corners of her eyes. A part of her wished she could talk to Sett, but another part of her was terrified. She had wanted to show him who she was, but not like that. Even  _ she  _ couldn’t have predicted that. And now she was terrified to even see him again. Terrified that all he would see is the same thing she did; a monster. 

She heard the door open in the living room, but didn’t move. Bassui appeared in the doorway, his face as solemn as it had been every other day. He’d tried numerous times to reassure her.  _ Something similar happened to me when I was your age… it happens to everyone… you have nothing to be ashamed of…  _ But she’d never known what to say in response. But today, she could feel that something was different. Maybe it was that look in his eyes. That… hope she hadn’t seen in weeks. 

“I have a favor to ask of you,” He said. She looked up, and he continued. “I want to go to our training spot.”

She looked away. “I’m not training today”

“I’m not asking you to,” He said. “I’m asking you to come with me, out of the house for a little while.” He placed his hand on her shoulder, just as he always did when he was trying to comfort her. “Please. Do this for me.”

She looked at her mother, then nodded. 

And when they did get to the forest, she stopped in her tracks. For there, waiting with his usual confident smile, was Sett. And when he spoke, she was shocked at the pure relief that rushed through his words. “Aniya. Long time no see.” 

Her father gently pushed her forward. “Take all the time you need.” 

When he left, the tears started rolling. “Why are you here?”

His expression turned serious. “To see you.”

She wrapped her arms around her chest. Her scales were hidden by her jacket, but she could feel them. Always weighing her down. Always reminding her of the  _ thing  _ she really was. “Why would you want to see me?”

“Because I haven’t seen you in a long time, silly.”

She shook her head. “After all that… after I…?” She choked on her words and looked away. “Sett I’m…”

“Don’t,” he said as he finally approached her. He looked tired. Pensive. Rigid. She was certain her face fell the closer he got. 

“You’re afraid of me.”

“Absolutely not,” Sett said. “Why would I be afraid of you?” 

“Didn’t you see?” She said. “Weren’t you watching?”

“You know what?” Sett said as he leaned toward her. “I’m  _ proud  _ of you.”

She blinked. “What?”

“You took on one of my best and most dangerous fighters and  _ won,”  _ He said. “You didn’t let some notion of who you should or shouldn’t be control you. And you know what? I  _ admire  _ that. Because I did the exact same thing.” He reached for her shoulders, and she didn’t pull away. “I fought and fought and  _ fought  _ until people respected me. After a while, I didn’t give a  _ damn  _ what anyone said. Beast-Man Bastard. Half-Beast. Half-Breed. Whatever. It doesn’t matter anymore.” He took a deep breath, and lowered his voice. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are. You should be proud.” 

A tear slipped down her cheek. “How?” She said. “How can I be proud of losing control? How can I be proud of nearly killing a man?”

Sett sighed, but she didn’t think it was at her in particular. “I want to help you.” He said. “We’ll train. Right here. Together.”

She stared at him. “Train? With you? I don’t stand a chance.”

Sett laughed. “What? You think I’d fight you like all the others?”

“You don’t particularly like losing.”

“Training isn’t losing,” He said. “Besides, we can both agree that I  _ would  _ beat you should we ever actually fight. And that’s good enough for me.”

She smiled softly. “Enough for your ego, you mean.”

Sett snorted. “Same difference.” 

* * *

At first, they only met once a week. Back to their usual schedule, except he went out of his way to meet with her instead of the other way around. Sett didn’t really mind, as he was quick to catch anyone that might dare to encroach on her home. After a while, people stopped visiting, and Aniya confirmed that the threats had stopped a few weeks after Sett started appearing on her side of the city. Eventually, once a week turned to twice a week, which eventually turned to three. 

And, even more importantly, Aniya was making massive progress. Her bladework had already been impressive, and she was very agile given her small stature. It took awhile, but she eventually embraced using her flames again, especially after Sett proved to her that it would take a lot more to actually hurt him.  _ Vastyan nature coming in handy,  _ He’d told her. And she’d actually laughed at that; the first laugh he’d heard from her in almost two months. 

And it felt good.

It felt… right. 

_ Why?  _

“You still haven’t introduced me,” His mother teased once over dinner. “At least… I’m assuming that’s who you’ve been out with all this time.”

“When I’m not working,” Sett admitted. “She’s doing better if you’re wondering.”

“That’s good,” She said. 

“I’ll introduce you soon,” Sett said. “Promise.”

But it was at the pit where everything went wrong. 

It had been a relatively simple night. All the fights went the way the crowd expected. Sett made his usual fortune off the bids that had gone wrong. But once he was alone, gazing over the pit in the way he usually did before he went home, a man approached him. “Sett, Sett, Sett,” The tall, pale man said as he clicked his teeth. “I’m glad to finally meet you.”

“And who are you?” Sett said, restraining himself. He could knock this man out cold in seconds, but he preferred to make money off of his fights. 

“I suppose you have no reason to know me,” The man said. “But you’ve been embarrassing my men for years, and I’ve decided to finally do something about it.”

_ Carver,  _ Sett realized. The gang boss that had infected his home. Sett had fought numerous champions of Carver’s gang, Ivar included, but never had the man himself dared to step into Sett’s pit. “What do you want?”

“I have something you desire,” Carver said. “A half-breed girl that Ivar has a bone to pick with.” 

_ Aniya.  _

Sett’s expression must have given him away, for Carver just laughed. “So it’s true,” Carver said. “The Boss found himself a little toy.”

“Shut up,” Sett snarled. 

“It’s simple little half-breed. You give me the pit, and your girl walks free.” Sett’s fists clenched, but Carver just wagged his finger. “And don’t think of fighting me now. Ivar will kill her before you get the chance.” 

“You think I’m stupid,” Sett said, his voice low. Dangerous. “You won’t let her go no matter what I do.” 

Carver shrugged. “I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

Aniya felt like a fool. She should have known something was wrong when those men showed up at her house the moment her father left. And once they started throwing rocks, staying inside hadn’t been an option. She had to protect her mother, and she was confident she could hold herself against these cronies. 

And she had. She’d held herself admirably. Sett would have been proud.

But then Ivar had shown up and it was all over. Memories of  _ that  _ night - the wounds on his body that she couldn’t ignore - had almost crippled her. Still, she’d fought as long as she could, even managing to land another cut to his arms. But then exhaustion had set in, and he’d overpowered her, tossing her swords away as he slammed her into the building. But instead of killing her outright, which she expected given his rage, he’d tied her up and dragged her far, far away. Back to a warehouse deep in Sett’s neighborhood. Straight to a man she didn’t recognize, but who clearly knew her. 

“Aniya, yes?” The man said. “Don’t worry, we won’t keep you waiting long.” His smile was vicious. His gaze predatory. He reminded her of Azen and wondered if the two were related. “The daughter of the infamous Dragon of the Den. Consider yourself lucky that Ivar’s managed to restrain himself.”

She grit her teeth. “Your little guard dog doesn’t scare me.”

Ivar snarled, slapping her. She bit her tongue and the taste of blood flooded her senses. “Ivar,” The man said. “Don’t break the goods now, or we won’t get what we want.”

Ivar yanked her back upright. Her wrists hurt, but she didn’t dare try and break free. Her flames could do it in an instant if she handled it well. But what would she do then? She couldn’t fight Ivar, and she doubted she’d survive the second man too. “Who are you?”

“Carver,” the man said. “But you’ll be calling me the Boss soon enough.”

The door snapped open and in stepped a very, very angry Sett. “Let her go.”

A dagger pressed against her neck. She froze, eyes wide. She could feel Ivar’s breath against her ear; a terrible smell of rotten food that nearly made her throw up. “And there he is,” Ivar said. “The Boss himself.”

“Sett,” She said but flinched as the dagger grazed her skin. 

“Don’t bother, little half-breed,” Ivar said. “You’ll be dead in seconds.”

“Then the deal’s off,” Sett said. “She dies now, so do the both of you.”

Carver laughed, his voice echoing throughout the warehouse. “You think you can take us both? That’s  _ adorable.”  _ His mocking tone was even worse than his laugh and Aniya could see Sett’s eyes narrow. But Carver’s threat felt empty. They had Sett here, and they clearly wanted something from him. If Carver believed they could beat him, then why not kill her? 

_ Because they don’t believe it.  _

She glanced up at Ivar, her mind racing for a solution. She needed to free herself, or Carver would always have the upper hand. But how? Both Ivar and the blade were too close. Any sign of flames and he’d probably slit her throat. Then Sett would fight, and who knew how many men Carver had waiting in the wings. Could he take them all at once? She’d seen him fight more than once. She knew his Vastyan stamina was greater than any man’s. But was it greater than fifty men? Was it greater than people like Azen who moved like a Vastyan himself? 

She tried to catch his gaze, but his was locked on Carver. What would her father do? How would he get himself out of this mess? 

_ He would fight.  _

“So what’s it going to be, half-breed?” Carver said. “Your girl, or the pit?”

Aniya slowly twisted her hands in the bindings. They’d loosened in the last few minutes, and she was certain Ivar hadn’t noticed. She wouldn’t be able to rip the knife away in time, but she could do something else. One move. One shot. If she failed, then it was all over. 

And as Sett was about to speak, Aniya made her move. She threw her head backward, smacking it straight into Ivar’s. Then, she dove to the side before he recovered, escaping the knife. Flames sparked on her bindings, melting them in seconds. But before she’d even risen to her feet, Sett had already moved, slamming his fist straight into Carver’s stomach. The leader flew backward, coughing up blood. Sett followed after him, landing punch after punch. Carver dodged a few, blocked some others, but it was clear who was the stronger man. 

Aniya screamed as an axe dropped near her head. She rolled to her feet as Ivar yanked his weapon from the floor. More men flooded the room, but they were too concerned with Sett to come for her. “I’ll kill you,” he spat. “You have nothing. No swords. No fire. You’re too scared. Too weak.” He swung the axe again, but she pulled away. Swing after swing she dodged. One left. One right. One back. One jump. She moved without thinking, swallowing the terror that threatened to tear her apart. 

_ You should be proud… _

With a cry of fury, Aniya swung her hands forward. Flames burst forth, slamming into Ivar. She imagined her father and his graceful moves. The way he twisted the flames in the way  _ he  _ wanted, not in the way they demanded. She remembered all of his training, all of her time with Sett, and her fear gave way to something else. Something powerful.

She would defeat him. 

She would help Sett. 

As Ivar got to his feet, she clapped her hands together. Flames erupted on both sides, sweeping in with her movements. He jumped over one, but was struck by the other. His axe hit the ground, but she heard a roar of fury as he charged through the flames. She spun back, letting them wrap around her before landing. He swung clumsily, and she threw a punch. Tendrils of flames connected, knocking him back. Another strike hit from the other side. A third crossed his body. A forth struck him in the face. He went down with a thud, unconscious. 

Aniya pulled her flames back and rushed to Sett’s side. He’d already knocked down quite a few men, but others had gotten through, forcing him on the defensive. Aniya leaped into the fray, knocking down as many as she could with a wave of flames. Sett punched the closest man in the face, then knocked another into the wall. The smell of blood flooded Aniya’s senses, but she kept fighting. The two moved in tandem, with her knocking down men on one side and him punching out the others. The fight was a flurry of fire and fists, and none of the men could break through. 

Then, she saw Carver on the side, dagger in hand as he charged toward Sett. Aniya jumped in front of him, raising her scaled arms to block it. But Carver was too strong, breaking right through her defenses and slashing across her chest. As she collapsed, Sett punched the man in the face, fury coursing through him. When Carver hit the ground, Sett didn’t stop. Punch after punch hit Carver, over and over until he was nothing more than a bloody mess. 

“Sett,” She whispered. He stopped, tearing himself away as the rest of the men fled. But before he reached Aniya’s side, darkness overtook her, and the world was no more. 

* * *

Sett never thought he’d be introducing Aniya to his mother like this. But he didn’t have a choice. 

“Ma!” He yelled as he kicked at the door. She swung the door open and didn’t question him when he rushed back to his room and lay Aniya on the bed. “She’s hurt,” Was all he said. His mother nodded and grabbed the first-aid kit. She was back within seconds, unraveling bandages, healing potions, and channeling her own magic. Sett had been injured in the past, but he’d never let his mother strain like this. He deserved his injuries, and he’d heal quicker than anyone else would. But Sett didn’t know if Aniya had superior healing, nor did he know if she was going to die. 

“Take these,” His mother said, shoving the bandages into his hand. Then, she put her hands over Aniya’s wound. A light glow radiated off of her hands, her limited magic sinking into Aniya’s skin. Her eyes snapped open, but Sett was by her side, pushing her back into the bed. 

“It’s okay,” He said. “You’re safe.” Scales flickered on her skin. 

“Let go of your glamour,” His mother said. “You need all your energy to heal.” 

Aniya shuddered. Her scales flickered again. “Sett,” She whispered. 

He took her hand. “Don’t worry,” He said. “You don’t have to hide from us.”

She shuddered again and her glamour dissipated. Scales appeared all over her skin, but Sett kept her eyes on hers. “Breathe,” He said. “Ma’s gonna take care of you.” But her eyes were glazed over and her breaths were ragged. He squeezed her hand, but she didn’t squeeze back. “Ma…”

“She’ll be alright,” She said. “Bandages.” 

He handed them over. His mother worked quickly, cleaning and dressing the wound within a few minutes. Aniya hissed in pain. Fire flickered off her fingers, but Sett held her hand tighter, The burns were inconsequential to the anxiety he felt. 

“She’ll be alright,” his mother repeated.

“I believe you, Ma.”

“Then don’t break her hand while you’re waiting,” She said. 

He nodded, letting out a shaky breath. Carver was dead. Ivar was close to it. Their gang was in shambles. Sett still had control of the pit. But at what cost? Was the pit truly more important than her life?  _ Yes, a _ selfish part of him said; the side he’d honed for years. But the rest of him- the majority of him- couldn’t stand the thought of losing her. 

Not now.

Not ever.

His mother backed away, her work finished. “What happened?”

“One of the gangs got to her,” Sett said. 

His mother raised an eyebrow. “And what did you do about it?”

Sett paused. The lie was on the tip of his tongue.  _ I found her after the fact.  _ But whether it was all the lies finally catching up to him, or his desire to finally tell the truth, he found he couldn’t say it. Instead, without looking up, he said, “I made em pay.”

At first, his mother said nothing. Then, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Sett stared up at her, but she just smiled and gave him a hug. “You saved her life.”

He looked back to Aniya. “Sure doesn’t feel like it.”

“I’ve already told you, she’ll be alright!” She left for a moment, returning with a few blankets and one of her coats. She draped all of them over Aniya, hiding her scales from him once again. “She just needs time to rest.”

As his mother left, Sett plopped down on the floor, watching Aniya as he leaned his head back against the wall. He’d have to tell Bassui, but what did he say?  _ Your daughter is dying because of me. Because I dared to…  _

Dared to what?

Dared to hope?

Dared to dream?

Dared to love her?

He sighed, letting his arms rest on his knees. He was exhausted but determined not to sleep. If she was going to survive the night, then he needed to stay up and help her. At least, that’s what he told himself as he stared out the window, unwilling to look at the woman he’d almost failed. 

* * *

Aniya woke up slowly. Her eyes struggled to open, but pain wracked her body when she reached to wipe the sleep away. When she finally managed it, she flinched as the sunlight flooded her vision. She was in a room she didn’t recognize, on a bed far bigger than her own. There was nothing on the walls but red paint, and the most decorated piece in the room was the dresser with various pictures of Sett and a woman she assumed was his mother. 

_ Sett… _

She sat up slowly, wincing as her hand fell to her stomach. She could feel the scar there, cut right through her scales. And while there was a significant amount of pain, it didn’t feel nearly as bad as she thought it should. But she couldn’t remember anything that had happened the night before. At least, not after she’d gotten in the way of Carver’s dagger. 

“Your scales saved your life,” Sett said.

She nearly fell off the bed. He looked exhausted, sitting against the wall beside her. His hair was a mess, flopping in weird directions. His eyes were glazed over from lack of sleep, and she wondered if he’d really sat there all night, waiting for her. “Barely?” She said. 

He nodded. “Ma was able to heal the rest, but you’ll probably feel pretty stiff for a while.”

She moved to leave the bed, but he was on his feet far faster than she thought he should have been able to. “Don’t,” He said. “You need to rest.” 

“So do you.”

He grunted. “I’ll be fine.”

“Liar.”

He glared at her, but it was far less intimidating through clumps of his hair. “Sleep,” He said. 

“Only if you do.”

“I’m too big for the couch,” He said with a small smile.

“And I’m too small for this bed.”

He frowned, but she could see that  _ look  _ in his eyes. Contemplation. “You’re not sleeping on the couch either,” he said. 

“I know.”

“And I would never…”

“Sett,” She said, brushing back his hair. “I trust you.”

He watched her for a long moment as if waiting for her to change her mind. But instead, she shifted forward, snuggling tighter on her side of the bed. Sett sighed. “You’re too stubborn.”

“I know.” 

He snorted as he stood up, disappearing out of her view. She felt him slide under the covers beside her, and wondered if he’d try to stay as far away as possible, or… 

“I trust you,” She said again. 

He was silent for a long time, leaving her to suffer in her anxiety. But then, she felt him move. Strong arms wrapped around her. A warm breath on her neck made her shiver. He shifted closer, chest pressing against her back. She blushed, but relaxed, wishing they could stay like this forever. She felt… safe. Comfortable. Protected. 

Loved. 

“Sett?” She said. She felt his hum along her spine. “Are you comfortable?”

He stifled a laugh. “Yes?”

She smiled as she let her eyes close. “Good.”

* * *

His mother was the one that woke him up. “Breakfast is ready,” She said gently. “How’s she doing?”

Sett mumbled something even he didn’t understand before he dragged himself out of sleep. “Better,” He mumbled. Then he realized the position he was in and jerked upright. “Ma!” 

She smiled “I’m going to a friend’s house.” 

“Do you need me to go with you?” Sett said.

She shook her head. “I’m just going down the street, Settrigh. I’ll be fine.” She kissed his cheek, earning a deep, embarrassed blush. Then, she turned to Aniya with her usual smile. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you like.” She stopped by the doorway, then turned around with a broad smile, “By the way, I’m Settrigh’s mother.” 

Then, she left, humming as she went. Sett just shook his head. When he glanced down, he was surprised to see Aniya staring back at him. “Your mother is a sweetheart.”

He sighed as he helped her up. “Breakfast?”

She nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I feel better,” She said. “The pain’s nonexistent.” Her hand drifted over where the scar was, eyes lost in thought. “You never mentioned that your mom was a miracle worker.”

“Vastyan magic,” Sett said. “I don’t let her waste it on me.”

Aniya smiled, but she looked sad. Or maybe pensive. Sett wasn’t certain. “What’s on your mind?”

She sighed, drawing his mother’s jacket together around her.“I had planned to take the glamour off… Just for you,” She said. “But then the fire happened and… I couldn’t even face myself.”

“Aniya…” He said. 

“Do they bother you?” She said

“Of course not.”

For a moment, she was silent. Then, she took his hand as she rose from the bed. “I want to show you… but…” She closed her eyes and wrapped her coat tighter around herself. “Well, I don’t really have an excuse. Not anymore.” 

Then, she took a deep breath and shed her jacket. Underneath was a tight tank top with a tear down the center from where the blade had cut through. Dark, purple scales swirled from the claws on her fingers all the way up to her shoulders. They branched out under her shirt, some disappeared around back and others towards her front. “They’re on my legs too,” She murmured, clearly resisting the urge to try and hide herself again. “I got lucky, though. No claws on my toes.” She smiled, but it was anxious. 

Sett took her hand, running his thumb along her scales. She shivered, but didn’t pull away. “How do they feel?”

“Usually heavy,” She said. “But today… well, lately, they’ve started to feel… well, normal. Just like any other part of me.” She reached for his other hand, placing it on her lower back. “There’s more if you want.” She took another breath. “I trust you.”

Sett hummed in response as he let his hand drift gently under her shirt. She lifted her arms to his shoulders, eyes trained on his. He didn’t break her gaze as his hand drifted further up her spine. The scales ran in a perfect line, right along her curves and all the way to her shoulders. 

“How does it feel?” He said.

“Different,” She admitted. “I’ve never had anyone… touch them before.” She took a slow breath as his hand fanned out along her shoulder blades. “My father says our ancestors used to be able to fly,” She said, reading his mind. “But me? I just got the ugly backpack.”

Sett laughed as he let his hands drip back to her hips and pulled her closer. “Don’t say that.”

She smiled sadly. “These scales… they’re just so…”

“Beautiful,” Sett said as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her as close as possible. Her cheeks flushed a bright red, but still she didn’t look away. If anything, her eyes widened even more. “Aniya...” When he brushed up her spine a second time, she ran her own hands up along his chest and under his coat. He pulled away long enough to shrug it off. As he did, she pulled her shirt off, revealing the scales along her chest. 

“So beautiful,” He murmured leaning in to brush his lips against hers. She kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair. His blood boiled under his skin. His heart twisted in his chest as he deepened the kiss. When she gently pulled on him, he followed, pushing her back onto his bed. He towered over her, but she was quick to meet his lips again. 

He swore she whined when he pulled away. “Someone’s eager,” He said with a grin.

She lightly smacked his shoulder and huffed. “Could say the same about you.”

He leaned down and kissed her again. “Is this what you want?”

She hummed against his lips. “Do you?”

He kissed her again, trapping her under his body. She smiled as she trailed her fingertips up his arms. “That’s not answering the question.” He said.

She looked up at him, eyes filled with longing. “How long do we have?” 

“Long enough.” He growled.

* * *

Everything always seemed to end in the pit, and Sett had a feeling that wouldn’t change any time soon. 

But that didn’t mean things didn’t start there too. Take, for example, Aniya’s new position as his right hand Lady, a hard fought battle that took weeks to solidify and over a month to truly make her own. But all of it had been worth it. The physical battles where she either fought by herself or by his side. The verbal battles where she reprimanded his own men until they decided she was worth listening to. The improvement in her own confidence as she showed her scales like a badge of honor instead of hiding them in shame. And Sett made sure she knew he appreciated all of it, even if all of his compliments were in private.

He did have a reputation to uphold, afterall. But now, so did she. And Aniya was  _ thriving.  _ And, in turn, so was the pit. 

Tonight was one of those nights. Headstrong fighters, difficult to please crowd, and betting that was off the charts. It didn’t matter who won, Sett was going to make a massive profit. And he was more than happy to sit back and let his money build. 

But two of his fighters had let their egos get a bit bigger than they should have. 

“Lady of the Den?” One said. “Sounds like the Boss has got himself a ball and chain.”

Sett’s eyes narrowed, but it was Aniya who spoke first, draping herself over his shoulders. “How quaint,” She said as he glanced at her. Tonight, she was wearing her special pit outfit, one she wouldn’t dare bring out in front of her father, but a look that, ironically, had been approved by his own mother. No sleeved, dark purple dress with a low hanging back and fabric that wrapped around the scales on her arms. Her gray leggings matched his own, but she wore high heels that she was surprisingly deadly with when needed. 

He hummed in response. “It seems he’s trying to insult you.”

The second man scoffed. “Were you even listening half-breed?”

Sett was ready to launch himself at the man, but Aniya held him back. “It seems they may be in need of some discipline,” She purred, fire forming on her fingertips. “Two on two seems fair enough. I bet the crowd would be thrilled.”

Sett laughed; haughty and confident. “So what do you say to that? Two  _ half-breeds _ against two unfortunate souls.”

The crowd burst into cheers as his men rushed to collect new bets. “Bring it on,” The man said. 

Aniya leapt into the pit, flames crawling up her arms. Sett followed, brass knuckles flashing for all to see. “Good luck,” Aniya said with a carefree chuckle. “You’re going to need it.”

And, in a single night, their fortunes all but doubled. For nobody beat the Boss and his Dragon of the Den.


End file.
